sonic_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Komori the wolf
" I might not be smart , brave or strong but I know where my loyalty lies. " '''Komori the wolf '''Is one of the main protagonist of Sonic: Beyond. She is an anthropomorphic mobian grey wolf in the Sonic: Beyond fan comics. She's known for being daughter to Queen Indigo and King Sobek. She is Autumn's trainee and practices what Calypso called " Emotional Training ". Komori is also recognized for being very sensitive and clingy towards her friends ( Specially Calypso ). Appearance Komori is a tall and skinny mobian grey wolf with long messy hair which is divided in three colors ( Lavender , Lilac and pale blue. ) Her untidy long fur is a pale shade of grey. She has pointy ears and a snow white muzzle. Komori has a long bushy tail which has a feathery white tip She wears an peacock blue shirt and skin tight shorts. Komori wears simple black and white shoes and white gloves with mint green bracelets. She owns an mystical electric blue necklace with a darker dot in the middle which she never takes off. However here outfits changes really often in the comic. History Early life: Not much is known about Komori's early life: Childhood: Komori lived her whole childhood in Cordelia not been allowed to a company Indigo or Sobek in any sort of trip outside the island. She followed a lot of rules and behaved as a proper princess however Indigo has always thought her how to act mature due to her future title as royal adviser. Once she reached the age of 10 years she was taken under Indigo's wing as her official apprentice however this did not last as a result of a conflict between the Cordelian kingdom and an under water tribe. Komori was then assigned to Autumn the wolf as an apprentice and is currently training under his watch. Teen years: Komori is now appointed to watch over Calypso , The future queen and heiress of the Cordelian crown however this is not an easy task by cause of her rebellious bad girl attitude and personality this guides her to shocking discovery. Personality Komori is a very calm she-wolf however sometimes she can act rather naive and could trust people easily nevertheless she has two types of " Trust " the one she choose to Calypso which is confiding every piece of information to her and trust she chose an stranger which is restricted by Calypso. She is shy and easily frightened still she tries to keep up with everyone in her team. She can be ponderous and clumsy specially when meeting someone new because of her nervous and shaky attitude. Abilities Komori is an excellent Sword fighter and uses her blades as if these were another part of her. She was thought all her sword fighting moves by Indigo , Queen of Cordelia. Her blades are strong enough to cut a tree nonetheless she fears these power and would prefer to avoid any sort of physical contact at all. She is also quick and has cat like reflexes considering she was raised around many felines. She has a strong sense of smelling since she is a canine, she usually doesn't use this since she has not been given a chance as all. One of her main abilities is speed but Komori is not as fast as Sonic, she can reach a really high speed for someone with out the skill of " Super speed ". Relationships Calypso the jaguarundi: Komori and Calypso are extremely close friends and spend most of their time together. They have been together ever since they where infants and come up with strategies right on the spot with out having to communicate first something the current royal adviser dislikes. Komori feel really comfortable around the princess and trusts Calypso her own life. Role models and Idols: * Indigo * Sobek * Shima Trivia * Komori's original name was Melody but this was changed later on in the development of the story. Her species also changed along with her name as she from from a russian blue to a grey wolf. Category:Characters